Quand les esprit cogitent
by Zouuz
Summary: Elle est partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais même pas quand.


Elle est partie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais même pas quand.  
Je sais qu'elle me manquera, même si je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute.  
Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais en parler autre part qu'ici puisque personne n'a jamais été au courant.  
Je sais que cette relation était impossible, et que l'avoir entretenue pendant deux ans relève de l'exploit.

Elle le sait aussi bien que moi.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne l'a jamais su.  
Elle n'avouera jamais que ces deux dernières années l'ont faite revivre comme jamais depuis la guerre.

Elle ne sait pas ce que j'en pense, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut.

Elle est partie.

Je suis partie.

J'ai pris toute mes affaires qui étaient chez lui, et je suis partie, profitant de son sommeil.  
Je suis horrible.  
Je l'aime, pourtant. Je crois. Je ne sais pas, en fait. Peut être que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est rien d'autre qu'une passion qui nous consume de plus en plus.  
Personne n'a jamais su, personne de sait, personne ne saura.

Je sais qu'il m'en veut.  
Je sais que l'un d'entre nous aurait fini par partir.  
Je ne sais pas quand il l'aurait fait si je ne m'était pas enfuie.  
Je me plais à penser qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, parce qu'il m'aime ou pour une toute autre raison pathétiquement romantique.

****

Hermione est dans son petit appartement. Elle n'a pas revu Drago Malefoy depuis trois mois. Depuis trois mois, elle travaille et bois trop. Fume trop aussi. Elle fait tout en trop.  
Elle s'habille trop parce qu'elle se sent toujours faible et malade.  
Elle mange trop parce qu'elle a eu son mois sans rien manger et qu'elle ne veut pas ressembler à un squelette.  
Elle se maquille trop pour cacher les cernes qui trahissent sa tristesse.  
Elle parle trop fort pour ne pas que ses amis remarquent un quelconque changement.  
Elle rigole plus que de raison, tout le temps.  
Et une fois seule, elle pleure trop. Elle se fait du mal mentalement.

Elle souffre.

Drago ne quitte pratiquement pas son fauteuil. Des fois il reçoit une blonde, puis une rousse, et souvent une grande fille à la peau caramel qui lui fait tout oublier.  
Aucune de ces filles ne ressemblent à Hermione, de près ou de loin.  
Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même.  
Il ne mange plus beaucoup, juste suffisamment pour survivre.  
Il ne fume plus de cigarettes, mais ces grandes roulées moldues qui lui font tourner la tête jusqu'à oublier son nom.  
Il se contente de faire tourner son entreprise de potions à coups de baguettes.

Il est seul, il ressasse.

Soudain, il se lève. Il prend la dernière gorgée de son verre, écrase son joint par terre, se lance un sort de rafraîchissement, appelle son elfe.  
Il lui dit qu'il espère ne pas dormir ici ce soir, et qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter si jamais il ne rentre pas.

Hermione slalome dans son salon pour remplir les saladiers de chips vides, pour remplacer les bouteilles d'alcool bues par des nouvelles. Elle a accepté que Ginny fasse son anniversaire ici. Elle sait qu'elle à le plus grand salon de la bande de jeunes étudiants.  
Ron essaie de la rapprocher sans discrétion d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts qui ne cesse de regarder son décolleté.  
Elle tient la conversation la plus banale possible avec lui en faisant signe à Ginny d'ouvrir la porte à la personne qui vient de sonner.

Elle entend Ron jurer, Harry s'étouffer avec sa bière, et Ginny essayer de paraître polie.  
Elle tourne la tête vers la porte, vers le nouveau centre de l'attention.  
Il est là.  
Elle est paralysé, il la fixe.  
D'un coup de baguette, il éteint la musique, et tout le monde peut alors réaliser que les conversations se sont toutes tues.  
Elle commence à pleurer silencieusement. Elle fait un pas vers l'avant, évitant le plus possible les regards de ses amis.

Il ouvre la bouche.

Il raconte. Il raconte tout. Quand ils se sont revus après la guerre, quand ils ont commencés à se voir régulièrement, quand ils leurs mentaient pour être ensemble, quand elle est partie.

Puis il parle de son état des trois derniers mois.  
Elle pleure toujours. Elle a chaud, froid. Elle attend le verdict.

Il explique que s'il est venu ce soir, c'est parce qu'il savait que tout ses amis seraient là, et qu'il a réalisé que c'était ce qui la gênait dans leur relation: Devoir se cacher, ne pas se tenir la main dans la rue, être obligé de partir au petit matin au cas ou il y aurait un débarquement surprise.

Il finit en disant qu'il est amoureux, et qu'il espère qu'il n'avait pas mis trop de temps à le réaliser.

Elle ouvre la bouche et lui dit d'une voix tremblante qu'elle veut être avec lui.

Il acquiesce et entrouvre les bras.

Elle avance doucement, et c'est à ce moment que Luna décide de remettre la musique et d'essayer de détourner l'attention.

Elle se glisse dans ses bras ouverts, et le pousse jusqu'à sa chambre, à côté de la porte.

Les questions de ses amis seront pour demain.

Ce soir, c'est lui et elle, à la fois dévoilés au monde, à la fois tellement enfouis dans leur passion.

Ils savent que ça durera.  
Ils savent qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas.  
Ils ne savent pas quelles seront les réactions de la pièce d'à côté.

Ils en savent assez.


End file.
